Orb of Klhre'Grun
The Orb of Klhre'Grun is the major sacred thing in the life of the Group of the Morning Sun. Naming The Orb is named after Vision, who took the name of Klhre'Grun. It's meaning is lost to time, but everyone knows it is related to something. What it truly means is "Magus of Ghosts." Neither of the words in Vision's adopted name are listed as optional for the members of the Group, as no one wish for someone to have the same name as the Orb, or even the same words in the name. Holding Agreements It is said to contain the very essence of hope. This is, however, not true. According to Vision, War, Despair, Greed, Envy, Empathy and Hope, the Spirits of Before, the Orb was created to hold the promises that they and the Forest made. It tells the time of when the Embodiments of The Forest will be born, and when the Spirits of Before will be free. It is where the Spirits of Before sleep, as well, within the strange magiks of the Orb. Specks In The Cave It is the gateway to the Afterlife, where one may wait to be heard out with your reasoning to enter the Group of Twining Shadows, or merely pass by. Once you have gone to lurk as one of the Group of the Star-Speckled Sky, Vision is to use magik, with help of Despair, to twist the spirit into a microscopic sphere of glowing light. These lights are allowed to float around within the chamber of the Orb, and often mentioned and wondered about by the trainees taken down to see the Orb for their first time, who think they can hear whispers of their ancestors, and once they grow up, dismiss the notion as merely a hopeful dream of being special. The healers are the only ones who know what these specks of white and yellow light really are, other than Vision and the other Spirits of Before. Broken In the series "Shadows and Spirits," there is a point when the Orb of Klhre'Grun is cracked. The work going into its wound proves the magik that holds it. It is only broken after blood from that which would do it harm has spilled onto it. After being broken, the grains of spirit stopped floating, and the Orb turned gray-green and glowed a sickly color. It is mentioned in the trilogy that the cats all felt as if something was lost, and that something suddenly hurt and stung their minds. There is a reason. Since magik holds it together, and it holds the agreements from a long while ago, it either takes one of unbound magik to break and mend it, or it takes one who is the essence of the agreement to shatter and repair it. In this case, shatter it. The Orb requires blood, and, as the short-lasting Prophecy Vision gave Trui'Vhix said, "Blood for the taking; Blood for the breaking; But, too, Blood for the making." Since centuries ago it was the blood of the Spirits of Before and the Forest that had created the Orb and its rules. Once magik constrained no longer binds it, it is left as wild magik, open to the taking of anyone who wields it. Therefore, when the cat who broke it did such a thing and then came back to claim control of the Group, the Forest was already under his command, and this threatened their lives, because the minds of the Group are bound to the Orb, a part of the agreement ages ago. To bind it, there must be more blood spilled over the stain that broke it in the first place. The blood spilled must be an Embodiment of the Forest, hold the Shaded's blood, or otherwise someone who's blood runs with magik, whether they know it's magik or not.